


Miracles and Love Bugs

by Kasena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ladybug Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and every variation thereupon. The two go together as well as creation and destruction.





	Miracles and Love Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug drabble collection, I typically write alongwith Ibelieveinhappileverafter.
> 
>  **AU Summary:** Just as it sounds, Marinette gets the Chat Noir ring, and Adrien gets the Ladybug earrings.

"Marinette, could you help your papa, and attend to the new customer?"

Marinette smiled and made her way to the counter. "No problem, papa. How can I help you- Adrien!" Marinette immediately tripped over her own feet while standing still, the lovely business card display her father had worked so hard to put together fluttering to the ground, and she was falling and about to hit the ground-

There was one arm around her waist, and another holding at her hand that saved her from falling and making a total fool of herself. "Wow. I thought that all those rumors about you being unlucky were made up. It's almost like a black cat crossed your path."

Marinette quickly righted herself. "Me? Black cat? Hah! That is hilarious," she quickly excused. "Nope, no cats here! In fact, I hate cats. Completely. They're awful."

She watched Adrien tilt is head at her. "Really? I love cats. There's this one and she's just the cutest, funniest thing."

"Really? I didn't know you had a cat. I thought last week you said your dad was allergic," she said with a frown.

"Oh- Well- Well, no, I never said she was  _my_  cat, she's just kind of a friendly stray?" Was… Was Adrien Agreste stuttering and blushing?

Marinette couldn't help but to laugh, "What can I get you, Adrien?"

"Oh, well…" Adrien looked to the display case and licked his lips as he scanned over all the sweets they had sitting out. "You might think this is silly, but I'd really love a dozen of those pastel tea cookies."

" _Cookies?_ " Marinette stared at him. "But you're a model."

He laughed, "Maybe, but I still like to enjoy things, and right now, I would really like to enjoy those cookies. I never used to like cookies so much, but I have a friend, and she's really started to turn my head." Was he… He couldn't possibly. There was no way he meant her. But who else?

"Oh- Oh. I see." Marinette mechanically stooped down with an empty box and grabbed up a dozen of the cookies, closing the box and tying a ribbon on it as she'd done for years now. "That'll be eight thirty-two," she told him, feeling disconnected from herself.

Adrien took out his wallet and looked in it for a moment before slowly nodding. "I, uh… I have a twenty? Can you take that?"

Marinette couldn't help but to laugh, his comment quickly put out of her head. "Sure I can." She took his note and held out the box as she began to give him his change-

"Oh no, I meant can you take all of it? I really don't need it."

"What? But… Don't you want your change?"

He grinned at her in a way that just seemed so familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue. "Consider it a tip." And just like that, he left with the little box in his hand, walking down the street and looking to be whistling to himself.

Marinette just stood there, the money still in her hands as she just stared at the door. "...Huh?"


End file.
